


I am yours (forever)

by 4419



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 12:08:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9180814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4419/pseuds/4419
Summary: Ten did not expect to see him here.





	

**Author's Note:**

> part two(?) sequel(?) for [Remember that (I love you)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8496289)  
> hello, it's been a while~  
> i hope you like this ♡  
> warning/s: errorssss

It's still difficult for Ten to believe that after this day his world will change. He still remembered the first time he walked through the doors of this school, shy and careful. He remembers when he bumps into a boy who is a little bit taller than him, wearing a pair of round glasses and carrying two heavy textbooks in his hands. Ten smiles, that nerdy guy turn out to be the bestest friend he ever had. The said bestest friend is crying uncontrollably in his arms, and Ten tries his best not to laugh. 

  
"Doyoung-ah, why are you crying so much?" Ten ask as he pats Doyoung's back repeatedly. 

  
"Why shouldn't I?! This whole day feels like a dream and after four years of staying in this hell-which turns out to be a place of memories for all of us- we're finally leaving." Doyoung cries even more upon mentioning the word 'memories'.

  
Ten lets out a huffed laugh and lifts Doyoung's head to look at him, "Come on, best friend. Don't cry. You did it, remember? You beat Jaehyun! You're the valedictorian! Yayy!" 

  
"Right," Doyoung laughs and steps backward to straighten himself, encouraged by his best friend's comment. "I beat him. I should be happy right now." Doyoung's eyes is suddenly full of determination. _That's my best friend_ , Ten proudly says to himself.

  
"Go ask him out." Ten jokes, but he really mean it. He knows the two secretly like each other but afraid of asking first since they're _rivals_ as they say.

  
"What?!" Doyoung screech but before he can add another complain Ten push him towards the place where Jaehyun is and leaves him there.

  


Ten celebrates the rest of the day with his family who planned to move to South Korea before summer ends. That made Ten happier than he already is. They made a plan to move to a bigger house and is close to where Ten's university is.

  


Fast forward to the first day of college in which Ten could say one of his scariest experience in life. It was more nerve-wracking than his first day of high school. This time he has no one with him. No Doyoung to help him talk to strangers or ask him a word he didn't understand. Ten is alone yet again. 

  
He looks around the campus and looks for a face that looks approachable to ask where the Music and Arts building is located. He sees a tall figure walking opposite to him, his earphones tuck in his ears and his mouth mouthing the words from the song he's listening.

  
"Uh, excuse me?" Ten tries his best to do the nicest Korean accent he can. The person stops walking to pull out his earphones and looks a Ten.

  
"Yes?" The tall boy smiles at him.

  
"May I ask where the Music and Arts building is located?" Ten smiles shyly.  
The tall boy's face light up and nods happily, "A freshman, are you? Come on. I'm a music major so I guess we're going to the samw building."

  
"Oh nice!" Ten didn't realize he exclaimed in English until he hears the tall boy gasp. "Oh, sorry." Ten apologizes immediately, feeling that he made the boy uncomfortable. 

  
"What? Why are you apologizing about? It's alright man. I was surprised to meet another foreigner here." The tall boy laughs and tells Ten they should hurry up because classes start in fifteen minutes. 

  
Ten found out during the walk that the tall boy's name is Johnny and he's a music student majoring in music composition. He learns that Johnny is Korean but lived in America for a few years before continuing his high school and college back in Korea. Johnny is a year older than him but it feels like they've already known each other for a while seeing how close they already are.

  
They stop outside a glass door which has a black label on top of it that say Dance Studio I. "Well, this is my class. Thank you for guiding me." Ten bows and looks at Johnny to smile at him.

  
"Oh, you're in the same class as my roommate! That's great we should all hangout sometimes! Bye, Ten. It's a pleasure meeting you!" Johnny said quickly before saluting to Ten and leaving him for his first class.

  


When he enters the class silently, Ten starts by scanning the interior of the room before looking at the people in the same class as him. He spots someone a little older than them, he thinks, so she might be the teacher. Ten still wonders why his dance class is 8 am on a Monday but he's fine with it nonetheless.

  
He moves inside and close the door carefully before announcing himself to the teacher. He introduce himself as Chittaphon but said that it's alright to call him Ten to make it easier for everyone. The teacher introduced herself as Miss Cho and she's a teacher for contemporary dance. 

  
"Why don't you introduce yourself to the whole class too?" Miss Cho suggested tapping Ten's shoulder and telling him to stand next to her. 

  
Ten smiles and nods before facing the class. "Hello," Ten says after he bows but pause from his introduction when he saw a familiar face from the farther corner of the room looking as shocked as he is. Ten gulps, trying to process what he was about to say before his heart started beating so fast. "My name is Chittaphon but you can call me Ten. I'm originally from Thailand." The words suddenly felt heavy in his lips so he shyly mumbles more words but before he says something weirder Miss Cho interrupted him noticing the uneasiness Ten was feeling.

  
Miss Cho then asked everyone to start stretching before they proceed to their lesson. Ten is actually not surprised that he missed a lot of lesson since this is a more advance class tham freshmen students usually take. 

  
The class end with Ten feeling awkward since he can feel someone is looking at him from the side the whole time.

  


Surprisingly, second and third period were pieces of cake. Sure the music history professor was a bit fast in talking but he understands the lesson by just looking at the powerpoint presentation. Now, Ten's problem is finding an empty seat so he could eat his lunch peacefully. If not, the school garden would be a good choice as well. 

  
"Ten over here!" Ten hears a familiar voice calling him from behind so he looks back and sees Johnny waving his hand in the air for Ten to notice. Ten smiles but as soon as it reach his face the sooner it faded when he sees the person sitting next to Johnny looking as flustered as he is. Ten grabbed the courage to go to them and seat across Johnny.

  
"Hey Ten, how's class?" Johnny invitingly ask while munching his cafeteria food.

  
"Good, exhausting." Ten sums up.

  
"I know right?" Johnny laughs and looks at the person sitting next to him. "Remember the guy I was talking to you about? The freshman who I met that has the same class as you do. It's him!" The table was quit for a moment as Ten places his food while Johnny looks back and forth at the two waiting for them to introduce themselves to each other. 

  
Johnny felt like it won''t happen any time so he decided to do it himself. "Taeyong, this is Ten. Ten, this is Taeyong." 

  
"I know." Taeyong says still playing with his pasta. "I've heard him introduced himself in class awhile ago." 

  
"Oh," Johnny looks back at Ten with an apologetic smile. Taeyong usually isn't like this, he says to himself. He introduce himself first before Johnny even does but today, it looks awkward.

  


Ten noticed the uncomfortable atmosphere building up around the three of them and decided he should take the matters into his own hands. "I should go," he shyly announce only looking at Johnny. "my next class is in a few minutes."

  
"Oh, can you find it? I can help-"

  
"No, it's fine. Thank you Johnny." Ten stands up packing his lunch and looking over to Taeyong who he finds looking at him as well. "Nice to meet you,Taeyong-ssi."

  


  
Taeyong knows he's an idiot but he never imagined he can also be a coward. Maybe he is one from a long time but never found out sooner. Now that he does, it just has to be during the time he meets Ten again. Taeyong knows he acted cold towards Ten awhile ago. He acted like how he's used to when a girl tries to go near him and confess. And it felt so wrong. He could believe he just did that to Ten and they could possibly be in bad terms after this day.

  
Right now Taeyong is discarding all of his works to groan about how awful he was to Ten awhile ago. He will never get over this.  
"Dude, are you in you period? Why were you so grumpy awhile ago? Ten is a nice guy, you know." Johnny asks, sitting in front of his study table while looking directly at his laptop. Taeyong groans again in response.

  


The second time they meet was during their last period, and the gods must be playing with the both of them because Taeyong was sitting at the back with no one beside him and Ten was a minute late which means he doesn't have any more choices than to sit in the only empty seat. 

  
They both sit in silence, so silent that both of them prays that no one can here how fast their hearts are beating at this very moment. Sure it's been a year since Ten's confession happened but it was not direct. He didn't know how Taeyong reacted after reading his letter. Now that Ten thought of it, _how did Taeyong felt?!_

  
They continue to sit there attentively until their professor said something that Ten wish he didn't. "Okay, since all of you keep nodding when I ask if you understand what I'm saying, let's have a quiz. Don't worry, you and your seatmate are partners for this one."

  


_That's exactly what I'm worried about._ Ten whines mentally.

  
The quiz starts and Ten and Taeyong had to sit closer to each other to be able to hear each other. "It's A." Taeyong whispers for Ten to write down. Ten, however, couldn't stop the goosebumps that he felt when he felt Taeyong's breath ghost near his ear. He just nod and writes down what Taeyong said.

  
After a couple of agonizing minutes, Ten was happy the quiz ended the same time the bell rang. He stands up, quickly grabbing his bag and passing the paper to his professor, leaving Taeyong behind looking at him disappointingly.

  


Ten lets out a heavy breath when he got out of the classroom. It felt like he was suffocating while seating next to Taeyong. It was hard for Ten to act so naturally when he's next to Taeyong. Ten decided he should really go to school early to avoid any contact with Taeyong. Yeah, that's right. He should get over him already.

  
But that's really easy to say, though hard to do.

  


  
Johnny was looking through Taeyong's closet, careful not to ruin the folds because he knows how furious Taeyong can get when he sees clutter. He ask Taeyong if he could borrow this red flannet that Taeyong mentioned was too big to him. Now, Johnny is trying to find the right one since Taeyong owns a lot of those. 

  
Looking around, Johnny saw a gree box sitting next to Taeyong's study table. He remembers the green box Taeyong bought on the first day of freshman year. Johnny closes the closet door and went to the open the box hoping the thing he's looking for is there. And it is. 

  
The red flannel folded neatly on top of other things Taeyong is keeping neatly inside this green box. "Gotcha." Johnny smiles proudly as he grabs the piece of clothing in his hands. He turns to close the box but a white envelope caught his attention. Johnny knows he shouldn't but the urge to know who that someone special Taeyong has been keeping is very high. 

  
Johnny carefully opens the envelope and opens the letter, still neatly placed ever after a year. He scans the letter, noticing it's a confession letter from one of Taeyong's schoolmates made Johnny laugh a little. But once he got the name of the sender his amused gaze turned into curiosity.

  
"Ten?" He mumbles.

  


  
It's only been two weeks since Taeyong found out Ten goes to the same university as him and he's been handling it very badly. He couldn't speak right when they meet and he couldn't act as he usually is. Taeyong might have noticed Ten avoiding him but he doesn't blame the other. Taeyong knows he deserve this treatment, Ten might felt like Taeyong hates him. 

  
Now, he's walking frivolously to where Johnny had texted him. The text said they should meet there during dismissal and to Taeyong's knowledge he knows Johnny is the first to be dismissed between the two of them. 

  
Still, when he got there Johnny is nowhere to be found. You can't miss the guy, he's taller that most of the people in the campus. 

  
Taeyong finds a bench and sits there comfortably as he waits for Johnny.

  


  
Ten doesn't know where Johnny got his number but he's sure he never gave it to him. He quetions himself why he even agreed to go to the flower garden where Johnny said they would meet. 

  
He scans the place finding Johnny nowhere but a few people hanging out and others studying peacefully. Ten sighs and walk further the place to find somewhere to sit. He looks from side to side but stop walking when he saw Taeyong sitting tiredly on the bench. He sees the older pouting while looking at his phone. Ten would find it adorable and smile contentedly at the sight if it wasn't for Taeyong noticing his presence.

  


Taeyong didn't know what he was doing wrong but it's been exactly eleven minutes since Johnny texted him to come to flower garden but he's still not here. He sighs heavely and was about to leave but when he looks up he finds Ten looking at him rather fondly. Taeyong couldn't help that his heart started beating so fast. 

  
"T-Ten," Taeyong mentally slap himself for stuttering like an idiot. "What are you doing here?"

  
"Johnny texted me. He said he wan-"

  
"Wait, wait, wait," Taeyong interrupted earning a shocked expression from Ten. Taeyong would find it cute but the situation they're in is kind of confusing him. "He told me to meet him here."

  
Ten's eyes widen even more when Taeyong said those words. "H-He did?! What do you think he wants?" 

  
Taeyong stares at Ten softly, "I think I do." Taeyong leaves Ten even more confused once he grabs the younger's wrist taking him somewhere else. They stopped walking when Taeyong saw no one was near to hear their conversation. Taeyong didn't notice how close they were but Ten did and he tried to look everywhere but Taeyong's face.

  
"Ten," Ten hears the other breathes his name so he looks up only to find Taeyong's eyes close. "Do you still love me?" Taeyong's eyes open the same time Ten's closed. "Because I never stopped loving you."

  
Ten's eyes snapped open upon hearing Taeyong's confession. "Yo-you-"

  
"I know. I'm sorry I never got to tell you. I'm such a coward." Taeyong laughs at his words and stares at Ten. "Do you still love me?"

  
Ten lowers his gaze to their shoes. The question never popped on his mind because he knows in his mind and heart that Taeyong is the only one he loves. "I never stopped." 

  
Taeyong smiles widely as soon as the words left Ten mouth. He pulls the younger by the waist, closer to him and cups his cheeks to make Ten look at him. Taeyong doesn't hesitate to pull himself close to Ten, their nose touching and lips only a centimeter apart. "Does that mean I can?" Taeyong breathes, so close to Ten's mouth that made the younger lick his lips.

  
"Do wh-" Taeyong didn't even let the other finish before kissing him. Ten couldn't believe it at first, only letting Taeyong lick and bite his lips. Once he got bolder, Ten put his hands on Taeyong's neck to deepen the kiss. 

  
Taeyong was the one to pull away, he stares at the younger again which made Ten look down. "We should take Johnny for this."

  
"Yeah, we should."

  
"Not right now though, I'm not done yet." 

  
And before Ten can question what Taeyong meant by that, the older's lip captured Ten's yet again.

**Author's Note:**

> ( that was fast eep )  
> kudos and comments are highly appreciated ♡


End file.
